après le temple de l'eau
by Teli
Summary: HISTOIRE TRADUITE! scène possible ce ce qui aurait put ce passer après le temple de L'eau. warning, c'est du slash space


Après le Temple de l'eau

traduit de l'anglais par : Sandra

Auteur original : tir-synni : yaoi Link/ Sheik

Catégorie : roman

Résumé : Sheik trouve Link blessé à l'extérieur du Temple de l'eau et l'emmène chez lui.

Attention : cette fanfic auyant succité de nombreux commentaires (sympas pour la plupart, merci les amis) me disant que je me gourais totalement puisque Sheik EST Zelda, je leur répond que le monde de la fanfic est un endroit merveilleux où on fait tout ce qu'on veut, pourvu que ce soit lisible.

L'auteur (puisqu'il ne s'agit pas de moi) à décidé d'occulter cette particularité unissant Sheik à Zelda, et à fait du jeune homme aux yeux rouges, une personne bien indépendante de la princesse. Je doit dire que moi ça me plait bien, parce que Zelda est décendue dans mon estime à la fin du jeu lorsqu'elle retourne une veste à Link (il est interdit de remballer un si bel elfe ! non mais ! )

Donc les prochains commentaires me disant que j'ai fait une bourde et/ou que cette traduc ne veut rien dire parce Sheik est en fait Zelda, je leur répond : merci bien, chuis au courant, j'ai fini le jeu 5 fois, et laissez nous écrire ce qu'on veut en paix. Si ça vous plait pas, vous ne lisez pas !

Ensuite merci à tout ceux qui ont partagé mon avis. Et merci à ceux qui le partageront encore.

Note : J'ai essayé de traduire correctement, mais mon logiciel de traduc est passé par là avant moi, alors ça a foiré un peu. J'ai du supprimer certain passages pour en ajouter d'autres… mais c'est tout de même mieux comme ça plutôt que si j'avais essayé de traduire avec mon mini Harraps…

"Aïe... Farore..."

Link souffla bruyamment, s'effondrant sur petite île au-dessus du Temple de l'eau. Tout va bien maintenant. Le danger est passé. mais l'eau, c'est seulement fait pour boire. Pas pour se battre dedans.

Avec un gémissement las, l'Hylien blond se mit sur le dos et fit l'inventaire mental de ses blessures. Facile - une grande mais légère contusion. Rien de cassé, quoique ses os n'avaient pas étés loin d'y passer. Tout allait bien, donc son mal de tête n'était pas un signe d'un grave traumatisme. Il pouvait déplacer ses orteils, donc, aucun dégât à sa jambe droite. Idem pour les bras.

"Par les Dieux"

Link grogna, essayant de se lever. Les héros ne devraient pas geindre sur leurs blessures.

Il se rappelait de son combat, s'étirant légèrement. Ouch ! Mauvaise idée !

Tout autour de lui, l'eau commençait à remplir le lac et la vue de ce spectacle apportât un sourire brillant a son visage . Malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré, ça en valait la peine. Une autre malédiction de Ganondorf de brisée. Peut-être que maintenant, Ruto pourrait aider les siens.

"tu es blessé, Héros du temps" dit une voix douce derrière lui. Link ne sursauta pas. La voix lui était très familière… il s'y attendait.

"c'est pas grand-chose mais c'est juste assez pour être dans les vapes." Grogna Link, se retournant pour faire face au Sheikah.

Quoique le visage du beau Sheikah ait été caché, Link pouvait détecter le froncement de sourcils dans les yeux rouge du jeune homme. Link se détendit. La première fois qu'il avait vu la créature mystérieuse, dans le temple du temps, Sheik avait eu le don de le calmer. Il s'était sentit bizarre, il avait sentit quelque chose jamais ressentit auparavant, même avec Saria. Il commençait maintenant à comprendre pourquoi, analysant ce sentiment comme s'il était une autre énigme. Il se demanda si le Sheikah le regardait de la même manière.

"je suis content que tu aie réussi"

Link resta pensif, remuant l'eau avec sa main.

"ça en valait vraiment la peine. Le lac est de nouveau rempli et le Domaine de Zora est enfin sortit de sa prison de glace. "

Sheik inclina la tête silencieusement et avança sa main vers la joue du jeune Héros. Link frémit sous le contact du jeune homme sur son visage. C'était étrange. Sheik n'était jamais venu ainsi de près auparavant.

"tu es blessé" affirma Sheikah tranquillement.

La voix de Sheik était grave, et possédait une intonation beaucoup plus masculine que celle de l'hylien, qui lui, même après avoir grandi de sept ans, avait une voix plus claire, mais extrêmement douce et presque musicale.

"c'est rien" assura Link, levant une main à sa joue malgré lui et retirant rapidement celle qui y était posée. "pourtant, tu saignes" dit-il en remarquant le sang sur ses doigts.

"tu ferais mieux de soigner ça" insista-t-il, s'approchant encore de Link.

Ils étaient si proches. Link sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. "je peux te guérir si tu veux."

Link fit une pause pour étudier son offre. Ce n'était pas que souvent Sheik restait avec lui aussi longtemps et Link voulait mieux le connaître. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. En plus, se laisser soigner était toujours mieux que de faire soi-même un bandage à la va-vite.

"d'accord, je viens…" fit Link, s'avouant vaincu. Il prit une grande inspiration et souri timidement au Sheikah.

"t'as quelque part ou aller au moins ? parce que j'ai pas l'intention de me poser a milieu de la plaine…"

Link ne voyait pas le visage du jeune garçon, mais ses yeux rieurs lui confirmèrent tout de suite qu'un grand sourire s'étirait derrière le masque."Bien sûr. Suis-moi."

Le jeune Sheikah ramena l'Hylien blond sur Epona au village Cocorrico. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, Link était totalement à plat. Le Temple de l'eau l'avait épuisé plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Furtivement, Sheik jeta un coup d'oeil au guerrier. Il savait que le Héros légendaire était très fort et très rusé, mais jamais il ne s'était rendu compte à quel point il était beau. Il observa à la dérobée les délicates lignes du ce visage. Etait-il possible d'avoir sur Terre un homme aussi magnifique ?

tout ce temps à attendre qu'il se réveille…

_je__ n'avais jamais cru qu'il serait si beau, si doux. Je m'attendais ... à quelque chose de différent c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Pas cela. _

Link était heureux d'avoir reçu de l'aide de Sheik. Il ne pensait même plus à ses blessures, ou la fatigue.

Ce dernier regarda de nouveau le jeune Héros. Il somnolait, ses yeux bleus-violets fermés. C'était seulement par ses mains minces s'accrochant aux rênes que Sheik savait que qu'il était toujours conscient.

Il souria derrière son masque et mena Epona à l'entrée de Village. "Nous sommes arrivés, Link," appela-t-il doucement.

L'interpellé releva la tête d'un air fatigué.

"Oh, déjà ?" murmura-t-il, flattant l'encolure d'Epona avant de descendre de sa monture.

La jument colla ses naseaux dans l'épaule de son maître, qui lui caressa le front.

"Je reviens tout à l'heure, ma fille. Va courir dans la plaine."

La jument piaffa comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait et Link la regarda partir au galop. Tout ce temps, Sheik l'avait observé.

_C'est un enfant du destin, et je dois le protéger…, pensa Sheik, en voyant un sourire tendre s'étirer sur le visage de l'hylien. C'est un guerrier, comme ma mère, Impa... Je suis fier d'avoir été choisi pour lui._

Après qu'Epona ai disparue au loin, Link se retourna vers Sheik un sourire doux flottant sur ses lèvres. "Passe devant."

L'entaille que Link avait à la joue avait été nettoyée. Elle n'était pas aussi importante que Sheik l'avait dit. L'Hylien retira sa Tunique .Sheik secoua la tête d'un air consterné, et se mit à genoux devant guerrier qui lui, était assis sur le lit de son hôte, et examina la contusion qui était sur le torse de son malade.

C'était dur de ne pas s'arrêter sur l'idée que Link était assis à moitié nu dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Ce dernier était très mal à l'aise de voir courir les doigts du jeune homme masqué sur la peau de son torse.

"tu as un beau bleu"

Link haussa les épaules. "c'est rien."

Sheik posa délicatement son doigt sur la peau du Héros du temps. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de garder le contrôle de son imagination.

Link tressaillit encore lorsque Sheik déplaça sa main sur ses muscles.

"mais ça doit pas être si grave puisque ça ne me fait pas tant mal que ça… "

Sheik sourit sous son masque, et continua à examiner les blessures de son invité. "Je suppose que t'as raison."

Le silence se reinstalla.

"tu sais, commença Link d'une voix timide, je parie que tu es beaucoup mieux sans ton turban."

Cette remarqua figea le Sheikah.

_Il a pensé à ce que je pense ? Non, j'ai du rêver…_ "tu veux que je l'enlève ?"

L'autre blond inclina la tête en guise de réponse positive

"a moins que t'aie un bonne raison de le garder, oui. Je veux te voir sans."

Sheik ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'éloigna un peu et commença à enlever ce masque qui cachait son visage.

"En réalité, non. Il protège juste mon visage de certaines choses."

Enfin Sheik avait fait tomber la dernière partie du turban. Link se pencha en arrière et examina le Sheikah.

_Il est déçu ?_

Finalement, Link souri et quelque chose fondu dans la poitrine de son ami.

"J'avais raison. Tu es vachement mieux comme ça"

_Merci, Nayru..._ "Merci," bredouilla Sheik avant retourner examiner le torse de Link.

Ils étaient si proches! Il pouvait sentir son odeur, cette odeur de forêt vierge que le vent avait accroché à sa peau. Il du faire un immense effort de self-control pour ne pas se coller contre Link afin de humer à plein nez le parfum naturel de l'Hylien .

"je… je ne crois pas que tu aie quelque chose de cassé. Cependant, il vaudrait mieux que tu aille voir une des grandes fées…"

Link lui sourit doucement.

"Merci. C'est agréable d'âvoir quelqu'un au petit soins avec soi…."

Sheik déglutit.

"Bien, um ... puisque c'est toi qui es blessé, tu peut prendre mon lit. Je dormirai par terre."

Link hésita à cette proposition.

"oui mais c'est chez toi ici…"

Il fut interrompu par un signe de main.

"non. Tu es mon invité et de plus, tu est blessé et épuisé"

De nouveau, Link hésita.

"d'accord… si tu veux… j'ai juste une chose à ajouter cependant…"

"Quoi ?" fit Sheik en se retournant.

Le regard de l'autre blond était si troublant…

"ça..."

les lèvres de Link frôlèrent celles de Sheik qui se figea immédiatement. Le baiser se fit plus insistant.

Après un long moment, Link se détacha de son partenaire, le regardant fixement de ses yeux bleus-violets remplis d'espoir.

"Link…" souffla Sheik.

Link avait su exactement ce qu'il faisait quand il avait embrassé Sheik. il avait vieilli de huit à quinze dans un battement de coeur, mais ce temps, si court qu'il lui avait paru, lui avait permis d'apprendre beaucoup de choses… Il savait maintenant pourquoi Sheik avait causé un sentiment si chaud dans son coeur. C'était peut être sa dernière chance d'être avec lui. Il savait ce qui arriverait demain, et peu importe qu'il soit au courant de ce qui l'attendait… tout ce qui comptait, c'était profiter de l'instant présent.

Il avait seulement espéré ne pas être rejeté….

"Link" répéta Sheik dans un son presque inaudible.

Il le fit taire d'un autre baiser. le jeune Sheikah transforma le simple baiser en véritable exploration. Sa langue se mêla avec celle de Link. Ce dernier s'accrocha à lui, le faisant basculer en arrière sur le lit. Le désir croissait…

Mais Sheik, dans un mouvement d'hésitation, stoppa la course folle des mains de son partenaire, craignant d'aller trop loin.

"tu es sûr de que c'est ce que tu veux ?"

Link lui fit un grand souire. "j'aurais commencé si ça n'avait pas été ce que je voulait ?" répondit-il malicieusement.

Sheik hésitait toujours. "Mais…"

Link coupa court à ses paroles en posant se lèvres sur celle de son amant. "Non plus de mots, à moins que tu ne veuilles pas aller plus loin..."

Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de réfléchir… ils laissèrent leur désir prendre le dessus…

Sheik se réveilla au petit matin, un corps chaud entre les bras.

"Link" chuchota-t-il, caressant de ses lèvres le corps de son amant.

"j'aurais jamais cru pouvoir avoir cette nuit avec toi…"

il l'embrassa de nouveau et se leva pour enfiler ses vêtements qu'il avait envoyé bouler la veille.

Un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, et un immense frisson lui parcouru l'échine en même temps qu'un nuage noir passait dans le village.

_Oh non… pas ça…_

_Mère ! Le démon du Temple de l'ombre s'et échappé_ !

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière pour s'assurer que Link allait bien, et il enfila le reste de ses vêtements à la Hâte.

_Je doit aller voir ça… j'espère que tu vas bien, mère…. _

_Link… je t'en supplie… sois prudent quand tu ira combattre cette chose… je t'aime..._

Sheik sortit en courant de la maison.

Fin.

Commentaires en tout genre à : auteur originalà à sandra.arnoldiwanadoo.fr


End file.
